


双赢（下）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他总觉得那是真的。





	双赢（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆勋圆/就是互攻的意思/涩情男播主设定  
这里的涩情播主就是上传自制小簧片那种/虽然我也不知道哪里会有这样的网站还会出现粉丝群/但是看个pwp/大家爽了不就好了么

  
发了新视频之后全圆佑贡献榜上没有再看见崔温柔的名字，原本霸占一位的wifi管理又重新排到了前面。  
  
这件事情有点怪，不过本来视频网站的观众就来来去去，他本人是不在意的。总有网友把自己和李知勋放在一起比较，甚至还传出了两个人是死对头的传闻，粉丝们也总吵得不可开交，可是这其中的情况，又有谁知道呢。

他习惯性在睡觉前打开自己的观看记录，上次李知勋的视频他才看到一半，就是那天他早上去找李知勋时对方上传的那一个。

主题是针对脚和腿的，李知勋莫名地偏爱这个题材，已经做了不止一两次。全圆佑打开视频，镜头只对着李知勋胸部以下，今年一来李知勋比往年更沉迷健身，胸部比以前又结实一些，手臂肌肉也更发达，小臂的线条圆滑有力，握着半勃起的阴茎，对着镜头说话，声音低沉还很清晰。

“想要用脚帮我踩么？你的脚也很好看呢，当然小腿也是，总是让人移不开视线。”

总觉得像在说自己，全圆佑这念头刚出现就又怪自己自作多情，看个色情视频，自己怎么也像其他人一样没大没小地自我代入。

“你也兴奋了么，呵……那要乖乖听我的话，一会儿才可以让你去哦。”

“对，就用脚轻轻地踩这里，好孩子……”

全圆佑一只手抚慰自己的分身，另一只拽着身边的被子，心想这高昂价格的降噪耳机真的没买错，不但兴奋的很快，更是硬的发疼。无奈更瘙痒的是那颗心，他撸了几下还是忍得难耐，转念突然想起，有来有往，他不是还欠着李知勋一次口交么？

  
  
李知勋似梦非梦间感觉下半身湿热的，还以为是做梦，迷迷糊糊睁眼看见全圆佑戴着眼睛还面无表情的脸。  
  
他睡觉前看全圆佑发的他们俩一起的视频打了一次，由于目的是取悦自己，加上全圆佑片子剪得煽情，射得很急，人也格外疲惫。  
  
全圆佑这个视频是他最近点击最频繁的视频了，加上他本来就是当事人，身体还残留着不少当时对快感的回忆。  
  
总之就是真的很好射，无论是全圆佑的脸还是身体，上那家伙和被上的感觉都该死的好。  
  
“唔……哥哥……”他还以为是做梦，软绵绵地喊了一句。全圆佑松口，把他的阴茎在手掌心握住，听见李知勋的声音先是一愣，然后笑了：“敢情还没出戏呢？”  
  
湿热的口腔再次包裹住他的性器，全圆佑含得很浅，嘴唇刚好停留在冠状沟一带，进出都能很明显的被刺激到。  
  
李知勋这才醒了，无奈刚刚那句哥哥已经喊出去，像泼出去的水一样收不回来。  
  
其实他平时偶尔也想这么叫的，只不过总是拉不下面子，当下只好当错就错，伸出手抓住全圆佑后脑勺的头发，又叫了两声哥哥，积极地往对方嘴巴里送。  
  
这下轮到全圆佑受宠若惊了，动作做到一半就停下，抬起迷茫的眼神看李知勋：“不会到这会还没醒呢吧。”  
  
“操，要做就快一点。不，不是来还债的么……”李知勋眼睛里带着水汽，因为情欲声音连着喘息一起。  
  
全圆佑毕竟是自己摸过来的，也乐意李知勋玩点不一样的，双手捧着对方的屁股，用舌头描绘柱身上血管的形状，等到完全舔湿了才把大半根阴茎都含进去，马上就要顶到喉咙。  
  
“哥哥，哥哥……还要哥哥再舔……”两个人一同闷在被子里，呼吸都不是很顺畅，李知勋脑袋晕晕的，反正平时和全圆佑兴致来了也会打一炮，倒不在意什么其他的，此刻脑海里的想法就是尽情享受。  
  
全圆佑含了好一会儿，李知勋这小子睡觉前绝对撸管了，他想，不然怎么可能被自己舔了半天还没完全硬。他感觉自己揉捏着得屁股一直在抖，伸出只手摁住后穴一圈的嫩肉，才如愿以偿地听见李知勋变大声的呻吟。  
  
“我们勋这里也想要了。”他甚至没有询问李知勋的打算，自顾自地下结论，并且就着当下的姿势伸了一根手指进去，其实前列腺的位置很靠前，加上全圆佑的手指又细长，很容易就能刺激到。  
  
李知勋是真的累了，无奈全圆佑的技术太好，他身体里又被激生出一点情欲，本来随着全圆佑的动作缓慢释放，对方一戳弄到他的敏感点，就同瀑布一般淋下来。  
  
“嗯……哥哥……戳到了……”全圆佑满意地感觉到自己嘴巴里的东西又硬了一点，李知勋的性器虽然不像他一样粗，比他的要长一点点，完全勃起的时候还有一点上翘，气势汹汹的。

所以光靠口交让李知勋高潮不是一个理智的选择，全圆佑加大了手上动作的幅度，熟练地从枕头底下掏出润滑，不管李知勋推拒的手就急切地用三根手指扩张。

“勋的皮肤好白，像牛奶雪糕一样。”被子掀开一点，李知勋才定睛看对方的打扮，最近天气凉了，全圆佑身上的烟灰色针织衫很配他的发色，眼镜还挂在脸上，因为刚才在被子里呼吸所以升了层薄雾。

手伸在后面扩张，全圆佑换了个姿势咬住李知勋深粉色的乳头，似乎不想留一处地方给对方，小腹压得很低，抵着李知勋高挺的分身。

“哥哥……哥哥不要折磨我了，快……快进来吧 ……”撤出来手指头之后李知勋后面的穴口也还是张开着一点，扭动着上半身，胸部的柔嫩皮肤在全圆佑脸上胡乱地蹭，有一股清甜的牛奶味——全圆佑知道这不是自己精虫上脑出现的幻觉，是李知勋的沐浴露味道。

明明一副很成熟的样子，却还是像小孩子一样在用牛奶沐浴露呢。

手腕和脚腕也是，虽然锻炼身材会变厚实，这两个地方依旧又纤细又娇小。

叫哥哥的声音也很好听，眼睛也红红的，用屁股肉若有似无地碰自己的分身，比起勾引更像是撒娇。。

三只手指的进出毫无阻碍，李知勋本来就很会配合全圆佑，做爱的过程中一向很顺畅，但被对方插入的时候还是被摩擦的疼痛感刺激得皱眉头。

“太猛了……唔……哥哥……”全圆佑不等李知勋就开始快速抽动，每次都完全退出来，火热的东西在后面顶着，再用力地捅到最里面，不留情地摩擦过李知勋的敏感点。

他虽然锻炼，身材对于全圆佑来说还是偏小，两条腿轻易的被对方折起抬到肩膀上，进入的深度变大，也更加没有阻力。

“爽么？知勋……”只喊后名字两个字的情况好像比较微妙，毕竟这是自己平时对李知勋的称呼，只好赶忙接了其他话，“怎么办，知勋比牛奶雪糕还要好吃，快要忍不住了。”

李知勋眼睛红通通的，在全圆佑打算猛冲之前对视着他的眼睛，眼神里的东西有点真实，又叫了一声：“嗯圆佑……圆佑哥哥，喜欢……喜欢哥哥，哥哥把勋操射吧。”

紧接着全圆佑就想要把李知勋弄坏一样地顶到了高潮。  
  
射精的时候李知勋只听见被子在自己耳边摩擦的声音，和风刮过耳朵的声音一样，他依稀听见风中全圆佑说了两句喜欢，却始终没有把那句话语抓到手掌心里。  
  
第二天一早李知勋上传了几个没有画面的音频，然后许是在房间里睡了一天，一直没有出来。

全圆佑第一时间就听了，没有画面，是那天李知勋和自己一起录得素材，可以明显听到两个人交错的呼吸声，评论里都在猜难得上传二人视频的李知勋选了谁合作，还有人说他碰瓷另一个播主。

全圆佑不在乎，他还在意昨晚李知勋啜着眼泪说喜欢哥哥的模样。

他总觉得那是真的。

  
  
紧接着是对方的赶稿日，李知勋又出新书了，第一场签售会当天全圆佑在sns上刷到对方的现场图，李知勋穿着得体的休闲装，在镜头前面笑眯眯地招手，一派阳光。

全圆佑阴阳怪气地在视频网站上更新了一条“好装哦”的新动态，也不管底下议论什么，看着李知勋的照片独自生闷气。

忘记说了，李知勋虽然是个色情播主，写小说却意外的纯情，男女主角都认识十本书了，还没有牵过手。  
  
但李知勋的小说一向很受欢迎，这次也满打满算签了大半个月的新书，每天回家都是深夜，出门又是清晨，见首不见尾。

总是两个人的家里一下冷清了很多，全圆佑发现自己有点想他，连那套谁先东西都输了的理论都开始有些不管用，他甚至开始考虑起给李知勋告白并且成功的几率。  
  
主职工作变忙意味着李知勋很久没有上传视频了，即使这样李知勋的点击量还是居高不下，和他争抢着专区第一的位置，全圆佑每天刷新五百遍李知勋的主页，最新发布的还是那几段他俩做爱的音频。  
  
李知勋的声音混着自己的喘息，全圆佑在这之前完全不知道自己被李知勋操的时候会发出那样的声音，现在看来每次被对方上的时候李知勋那么兴奋不是没有理由的。

可是轻易地承认自己喜欢李知勋，对于他来说还是一件艰难的事，所以全圆佑只好把心里的纠结与苦痛，都化作每晚自慰时难以自控从而被深埋在枕头里的喘息。

李知勋也没好到哪里去，他知道最近的工作会很忙，却没有意料到这么忙，每天回家之后全圆佑的门缝下面好像都暗着——对方睡得早，他也不好意思再打扰人家。工作也是连轴转，自己躺到床上连思考的时间都没剩多少就疲惫的合上眼睛。

他总想以前自己写稿或者工作劳累的时候总会找全圆佑做爱，以前没有心思的时候总是没有顾忌，反而两个人关系开始有点变化后开始在意对方会不会累，会不会忙，会不会没有时间。

或许人总是这样，开始的时候越无所顾忌，到后来就越如履薄冰。

李知勋不像这样下去，他还在考虑要不要向全圆佑表白的时候，事情便出现了转机。

他好不容易结束了最后一场签售，回家坐在书桌前还没来得及打开网站看全圆佑有没有更新，对方就来敲门。他开了门还没说话就见全圆佑光身子举着个gopro钻进了房间，耍赖似的直接倒在李知勋的大床上，把平整的床单滚得皱起来。

“还没到凌晨你发什么癫呢？喝醉了？”李知勋的脸阴沉地看他，全圆佑刚刚洗了澡，还做了清洁和扩张，皮肤颜色浅所以被膝盖熏成粉红色。

他自然知道全圆佑是来找他做爱，但是他在等一个理由。

“我金主叫我拍一个被压的私密视频，我想着肥水不能留外人田啊，这不就来找你了。”

全圆佑解释的语气很快，一看就不是他平时的样子，眼睛也没在看李知勋的，飘忽不定地看天看地看李知勋刚刚开机还没来得及操作的电脑屏幕。

于是李知勋开始慢条斯理地解皮带，过程中全圆佑把gopro设定好放在了床头柜上，这位置会让人觉得有点奇怪，因为比起全圆佑的样子，这个角度更容易拍到李知勋。他弄完就对着李知勋撸动起自己的分身，这事儿他最近可没少做，只不过都是对着李知勋的影像，从没对着真人。

此时此刻对着李知勋波澜不惊又隐藏着暗朝汹涌的脸，全圆佑硬得更快。

“你都准备好了？”李知勋仍在不慌不忙地问他，微凉的手掌扶住全圆佑的小腿，指尖在起伏的肌肉线条上描绘着。

全圆佑点点头，拽住对方的手伸到自己两腿中间，李知勋摸了一手湿滑的液体。

“都给你准备好了。”他的声音俏皮，带一点微微的笑意。

李知勋抽手，直接换了高昂的性器凑上去：“这样就是不用怕你难受的意思么？”

说完就扶着柱身挤开穴口往里，过程很漫长，全圆佑有点害怕，可是把自己弄干净打包好送货上门的人正是他自己，只好大口喘息着，等李知勋全部插进来。

全圆佑的屁股无论摸几次都这么没有手感，李知勋好不容易插到最里面，捏着对方屁股的时候愤愤地想，每次连个捏头都没有。不过好歹腿又长又好看，视觉上的刺激倒是足够。

手随神往，他用力掐了一把大腿根的嫩肉，本来全圆佑正放松了身体接纳对方的下身，如此便紧张地缩紧，疼痛和快感在脑海中彼此竞赛，最后还是快感更胜一筹，全圆佑微微闭上眼睛，感觉到李知勋在玩他胯下的耻毛，捏起来又松开。

怎么没动？他的心里直冒痒痒，抬头睁眼瞪了瞪李知勋：“阴毛有什么好玩的，还不动么？”

李知勋还低头认真地和深色的体毛较劲，眼睛看到全圆佑高高立起的性器，顶端都被冒出来的东西打湿了，故意说些不明白的话：“你的水好多啊。”

全圆佑只得在心里嘟嘟囔囔，你丫说水多又不说是哪里，老子现在下半身全都湿了你说哪里水多。嘴上还是软绵绵的：“那你快动嘛，等会水更多。”

李知勋觉得全圆佑的屁股都适应的差不多了，又把阴茎抽出来，明明刚才不戴套就插进去了，这时候却装模作样地问对方能不能内射。

空虚感弄得全圆佑眼冒金星，他做好清洁可不就是等着李知勋内射么，大张着双腿，手扶着屁股的两边：“嗯，知勋……进来……”

又是情绪微妙的二字称呼，全圆佑怎么最近脑子总是晕晕乎乎的，李知勋听罢扶着对方打颤的腿干进去。

李知勋的动作很急，不知道是不是因为很久没做了反而没有办法很快高潮，润滑混着前液全部堆积在全圆佑的穴口，颜色都有些变白，仍旧随着两个人大幅度的动作不断从身体里漏出来。

轻声重复全圆佑的名字，李知勋觉得自己那句告白就飘在嘴边。

“李知勋，我喜欢你。”全圆佑被操得脑子都昏了，那句古话怎么说的来着？小别胜新婚。他和李知勋是没结婚，这他妈怎么到现在还不合法，只不过有一段时间不相处，才发现自己真的没办法离得了他。

不光是做爱，喝可乐的时候没有人凑过来想要蹭一口，打游戏联机的时候没有人随叫随到，吃饭的时候没有人让自己操心有没有吃饱。

“……嗯？”李知勋正埋在他身体里对着敏感点猛攻地正起劲，全圆佑话音刚落动作一下停了，即使这样还没来得及反应的全圆佑的身体还一下下吸附着他的分身，刺激有点强烈，他只好退了半根出来。脑子则是更加无法运转，甚至喊了平时自己不怎么喊的那个称呼：“哥，你说什么？”

全圆佑这才意识到自己又没管住嘴，可是也没有办法狡辩，只好重复了一遍刚才的话：“我说，李知勋，我喜欢你，你要不要考虑和我交往看看。”

这话好像比刚才挺着要长一些，李知勋若有所思地想了想，却还是回答：

“好，我也喜欢哥，我……我也喜欢你，全圆佑。”

“唔……等下，别，别停了那么久又一下又操这么狠啊……”

“来找操的人不是你么？这样才能满足你吧，不然等会又要来一次。”

“啊……太深了，你也太长了吧。”

“我会当做是对我最好的夸奖，啧，放松点，别夹那么紧。”

“还有啊，我，我刚刚说的可是真的，我没开玩笑。”

“我知道，你的意图是不是有点过于明显了？其实……唔……你一开始就没打算好好录视频吧。”确定了对方的心意之后李知勋的动作操弄的更加大力，每一下都顶着敏感点，“全圆佑大人怎么可能只录一个角度，gopro的清晰度也不会让你满意吧。”

“哈，好深……看来你真的攒了不少，怎么……没了我，身体很寂寞吧。”全圆佑即使被操也不忘记在嘴上占便宜，李知勋说完录像他就拿起一边的gopro，正对着李知勋的脸，“嗯……我这不是在拍么，只不过，拍给自己看……”

李知勋一把把那小东西拿起来扔到一边：“你不用录了，以后我随叫随到。”

“那今天先满足我……嗯……再快点……”

去浴室清洁的时候李知勋半蹲着帮全圆佑把身体里的精液抠出来，过程中全圆佑又来劲逮着李知勋做了一次，被压在浴缸上操的时候他突然反应过来，对着身后的李知勋：“靠，我这不是输了么？”

“嗯哼？”李知勋还扶着对方单薄的胯顶弄，“什么输了。”

“不是我先告白的嘛！这不就是我的败北？”

还真和自己想到一块去了，李知勋噗嗤笑出来，停下动作去吻全圆佑的背，留下几个浅色的吻痕：

“你没输，我们这是双赢。”

END.


End file.
